


You aren't real

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (avatar) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Poetry, book four: balance, korra alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short character study of Korra after chapter two of book four</p>
            </blockquote>





	You aren't real

you aren’t real  
I know what you are  
you won’t let me heal  
you’re the reason I scar

you aren’t real  
I won’t let you  
I will find a way to deal  
I won't let you be true

you aren’t real  
you can’t be  
you are not how I feel  
you aren’t me


End file.
